Domani
by HowCouldThisHappenToMe
Summary: It's been thirty years since Donatello left us... thirty years of hell. My brother, Chris, and I have been getting along just fine. Now, Don's back and wants to face the Shredder one last time. I can only pray he's the miracle we've been waiting for.
1. Hero

**I'm ba-ack. Okay, enough kidding around, especially with a story like this. This is another SAINW story... much like my other one, really. Same story (because it's an episode), same background for Amelia, but with an added twist. I've been given permission by Solaris Prime to use his character Christopher Nova. Anyway, I don't think there's really much to say here because I think most everything you need to know is going to be explained. So, without further ado, here's the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or any of the characters. Amelia is mine. Christopher belongs to Solaris Prime.**

* * *

Thirty years of hell. That's what my brothers and I have lived through. Thirty years ago, Donatello disappeared without a trace. We all thought he was dead, made ourselves believe so. It was less painful than trying to hope he was alive. After he disappeared, everything fell apart. We lost our hope, our freedom, our family. Chris and I were the only ones who stuck together through it all. We had to. He needed me. Raph and Leo took off years ago, each going their separate ways. They were still in the city of course. No one could leave the city, or the Shredder's reign of terror. I hadn't seen or heard from my two eldest brothers since Master Splinter's death. Michelangelo left as well. We saw him every once in a while. Well, _I_ saw him. Chris was blind, had been ever since we found him at age nine. Don had been working on an antidote to give Chris his sight back. Then he disappeared. To put my life in the simplest possible terms, it's gone straight to hell.

Chris and I would go down to the lair every so often. We probably shouldn't have. It only brought back the memories, the pain, and the realization that Don couldn't get us out of this. Sometimes Mike would be there, but not often. When he was, it was always nicer than it was when Leo and Raph still lived with us. The two of them were always butting heads about Master Splinter. Chris and I just couldn't stop the fighting. Despite the pain and gruesome memories, Chris and I were back again. We returned to the lair, to relive the times spent there. We were expecting the usual. We snuck in and were probably going to be caught by the Shredder's forces. We'd fight them off and escape with our lives intact. Neither of us could have planned for what I saw that night.

"Someone's near," Chris whispered, his voice barely audible.

I stopped dead in my tracks, as did my brother behind me. Pressing my back against the wall, I checked around the corner to see a five-foot tall mutated turtle. Under normal circumstances, whatever those were anymore, I wouldn't have found this surprising. Instead, my knees buckled and Chris had to catch me before I hit the ground.

"No," I breathed. Chris pulled me away from the corner, my back now pressed to his chest.

"What is it?"

"It's…" The image I saw flashed before my eyes. A pale green mutated turtle stood in front of the old garage. He wore a purple mask I hadn't seen in thirty years and carried a bo staff. "It's Don."

"Ame, that's impossible. You know that."

"How many purple-clad mutated turtles do we know?"

I pulled out of my brother's grasp and peered around the corner once more. Sure enough, it was Donatello standing there, and he was surrounded. My eyes narrowed at the Shredder's police. I'd lost my brother before. I wasn't about to allow that again. Donatello had his bo staff out and ready to ward off any attack The Shredder's men continued to advance on him, until I threw three shuriken in their path. Three more came from above at that exact moment.

"On the roof! Get a light on him!" a voice commanded from a loud speaker. They must have thought all the throwing stars came from one person. I'd already guessed Mike was there. He was the only other person who could have. "Fire! Open fire!"

I heard someone on the roof run across and jump into the old rusted car in front of me. He stuck to the shadows, just as Chris and I were. Just as we'd been taught. None of us used to listen when Master Splinter told us to as teenagers. Maybe we should have. As the Shredder's men jumped onto the car, they began firing as many rounds as they could. I knew they wouldn't penetrate Mike's shell. He'd been through this all too many times before. I pulled out a gun of my own and fired at the man with his back to me. He fell to the ground just as the hood of the car popped up, knocking the other man off.

I heard another man cry out in pain, but it quickly faded to a weak groan. Looking past the car, I could see that Chris had been sneaking through the shadows, slitting the throats of the 'police' as he did. I continued firing at the Shredder's men, protecting myself as well as my brothers. From where I was, I almost had a perfect vantage point. Donatello could only stare in shock as all this happened around him. Michelangelo leapt through the shadows and took down one of the police, stealing his weapon in the process. That was when my gun ran out. Thos things never had enough ammunition to finish a job.

I pulled out a pair of sais and ran out into the fight, killing more of the men who'd tried to attack Don. Just as we finished them off, a light from a helicopter flashed down on us. Mike shot at it, sending it flying into a building with an explosion. I took Chris' hand as Mike and I turned to face Donatello, though we were still in the shadows. He didn't look a day older then the last I'd seen him, when Chris and I were fourteen.

"Mikey, Amy, Chris! Am I glad to see you!" Don exclaimed.

"So, it's really you," Mike answered and the three of us stepped into the light.

"You came back," I murmured.

"Impossible," Chris whispered. His sightless eyes were wide in surprise. The expression on Donatello's face showed obvious shock, but I knew it wasn't due to the change in my brothers' voices. It was because of the condition we were in.

"Mikey! Y-Your arm! What happened to your arm?" Don asked. Michelangelo's left arm was gone from the elbow down. Had been for years. Chris was still trying to get over that fact. Don didn't have words for my appearance. I covered the right side of my face with my short brown hair. I'd kept it the same length all these years, mostly for practical purposes. "Amy…"

I scowled slightly. Trailing down the right side of my face were two long, deep scars. They ran on either side of my eye and through the corner of my mouth. I retained my sight, but lost most of the movement on that side of my face. Chris didn't know about those scars. I didn't allow him to touch them and find out. He didn't need that part of me imprinted in his memory.

"You're the one that's got some questions to answer," Mike said harshly. "Where have you been all these years?"

"All these years?"

"You've been gone for over thirty years, Donatello," I answered.

"Thirty years? That can't be!"

"It _is_," Chris answered. "We all thought you were dead… How could you have just abandoned us like that?!"

"I didn't. I'd never abandon you guys. One minute we were all in the lair and the next minute, I woke up here. I don't know how."

"So, the turtle with the big brain finally doesn't have all the answers. Who'da thunk it? But we can't talk here. Come on," Mike answered.

I took Chris' hand in mine as Mike began leading Donatello away. We followed them through the city, keeping to the shadows and rooftops as much as we were able to. There wasn't a word spoken between any of us. Overhead, the Shredder's propaganda played as a blimp depicted a picture of his mast. It was his way of warning us that he was always watching. I figured he must have been a bad lookout, seeing as he still wasn't rid of my brothers or me.

"Serve the Shredder! He is your lord and master!" Karai's voice called through the blimp.

I scowled deeply. I hated the Shredder and Karai with everything inside of me. It was the Shredder who'd blinded Chris. It was the Shredder who'd killed Master Splinter. It was the Shredder who had destroyed my entire family. Chris' hand tightened around mine and I knew he could sense my anger. I sighed softly as the four of us came to a grate that led to the sewers. It was one of the very few safe places in the city, though 'safe' didn't truly exist anymore.

"Where are we going?" Don asked. I knew where, from the look in Mike's eyes.

"Taking you to Master Splinter," I answered. Michelangelo nodded.

"Are Leo and Raph with him?"

"You kidding?" Mike answered. "Leo and Raph aren't with _anybody_ anymore."

With that, we all went down into the sewers. Chris released my hand, now that we were in an extremely familiar territory. The walk was silent once more, only the sounds of our sloshing footsteps breaking it. I found myself glancing at Donatello repeatedly as we walked. It felt strange to have him back after so long. At the same time, though, I was angry. He disappeared when he was so close to finding an antidote for Chris. I'd tried to complete his work, only to fail miserably. Because of my foolish mistake, any chance of Chris regaining his eyesight was lost.

I noticed the apprehensive expression on Donatello's face and frowned slightly. He was probably upset by Mike's comment. After walking for about ten minutes, we came to a manhole near the city park, where we'd buried Master Splinter after his death. I briefly wondered how Don would take the knowledge. After all, the rest of us were devastated when it happened. Chris broke down when we told him, since he didn't see it himself. That was a day that was logged in my memory for the rest of my life. Don exited the sewers first, followed by me and Chris. Mike came out last and covered the manhole.

"Where are all the people?" Donatello asked.

"You mean the ones that are still alive?" Chris retorted, alluding to Master Splinter's death. I doubted Don would catch that one. The four of us ran through the woods in the city park.

"They're forced to work eighteen-hour shifts in the Shredder's labor camps," I answered.

"No one's allowed out at night," Mike added. We stopped running as we neared a clearing, checking to make sure there wasn't anyone around to see us.

"What happened between Leo and Raph?" Don asked.

"Let's just say they got in a big fight a long time ago." Chris nodded, showing that there wasn't anyone to be heard and we quickly began running again.

Don suddenly stopped running as a strange, pale blue aura outlined him. My brow furrowed in confusion and Chris stopped when he heard my footsteps cease. I'd never seen anything like this before, and I'd seen my fair share of strange occurrences. Chris motioned for me to hurry up.

"What the shell?" Don asked as the strange aura disappeared. He shook his head and we began running again to catch up with Michelangelo.

"What was it?" Chris asked.

"I don't know," I whispered.

"When you never came back, Donny, well everything just… fell apart. We were a team. Without you, it just didn't work. Guess we really needed that level head of yours," Michelangelo said, resuming the previous conversation.

"Chris and I tried to keep them together, but it just didn't work. They'd start arguing over the smallest things. We're not miracle workers," I murmured. We'd finally reached our destination, coming out from behind the cover of the trees.

"Master Splinter?" Don asked. Mike pointed to the board that marked our teacher's grave.

"He's over there," I answered.

"No!" Don walked over to the grave and fell to his knees. "Master Splinter is… No!"

I looked over at Chris to see his hands clenched into tight fists. He hated the idea of Master Splinter being gone. After all, he's the one who'd taught Chris everything he knew to survive. I rested a hand on his shoulder, but he didn't relax. I couldn't blame him.

"Master Yoshi used to bring him here to the park back in the day," Mike explained. "It's not the safest place, but its' where sensei wanted to be buried."

"H-How?"

"A couple years after you disappeared, Master Splinter gave his life protecting us," Chris growled. I could see a tiny trail of blood dripping from his hands where his nails had broke the skin.

"I can't believe this place. It's all… so horrible."

"You'll get used to it," I answered. "Besides, what can you do? It's the way it is."

"It's not the way it _was_! Maybe I can't change the past, but that doesn't mean there isn't a way to change the present. We've gotta face the Shredder and take him down." Mike laughed wryly.

"We tried," he answered. "Too many times."

"We're going to try again, guys."

"You'd better have a plan, then," Chris told him.

"I'm working on it, but we're going to need Leo and Raph."

"That's a tall order, Don. But I think I may know someone who can help," Mike answered with a slight smirk.

* * *

**There's one chapter done. For those of you wondering about the title of this first chapter, listen to the song "Hero" by Nickelback. That's where I got the inspiration for the title. Normally, I don't title chapters. Anyway, please R&R.**


	2. Danzai no Hana

**Well, this chapter is probably going to be very much like chapter two in my other SAINW story, but there were just some things I couldn't part with while writing this... and I added an extra interaction between Amy and Chris. Hopefully this'll help to show their close sibling bond.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or any of the characters. Chris Nova belongs to Solaris Prime.**

* * *

Michelangelo led the four of us out of the park and into the city, once again staying in the shadows. It never ceased to amaze me how Chris had been able to do that, even in his sightless state. It wasn't long before we came to an old run-down building that looked as thought it would fall apart at any minute. I glanced at Mike, but he only walked forward and into the building. The rest of us followed after him. Once inside, I could see a woman with very short, graying hair staring down at a table with all kinds of spreadsheets on it. This woman looked familiar and I soon recognized her as April O'Neil. She seemed to have a different kind of strength from the last I'd seen her.

"Yo, rebel leader," Michelangelo called and she turned to face us. "Look what the cat dragged in." April walked towards us, surprise clearly on her features.

"April," Donatello exclaimed.

"Donatello," she said, her voice carrying a tone I hadn't heard since I was fourteen. "You came back… and you even brought Amy and Chris with you. Splinter always said you'd be back. Casey too." She threw her arms around Don's shoulders, only to pull away a moment later.

"Where is Case, that big bonehead?" Silence fell across the room. Casey had died long ago, in one of our earlier fights with the Shredder. That loss had torn up Raph on the inside. The two of them were best friends. Casey was an honorary turtle. From our silence, Donatello could quickly guess what had happened.

"Well, well, well, Donatello," an all-too familiar voice said as a wheelchair could be heard. I scowled deeply at the owner of the voice, as did Chris. Both of us had a deep-seated hate for Stockman. Don quickly pulled out his bo, ready to attack if necessary. "Looking younger than ever. And how do we look?" Stockman's brain had been placed in a jar and attached to the paraplegic body that belonged to Hun. Neither of them were good for much, with the exception of Stockman's intellect. I supposed a twisted side of me enjoyed seeing them in such torture after all they'd pained my family through the years. "Just another one of Shredder's punishments. Don't be impolite, Hun. Say hello."

"Greetings, Donatello," the once muscle-bound man said in a tone that reflected his hate for my family.

"Relax, Donny," April said and he lowered his bo staff. "They're on our side. We saved them from being executed about five years back."

"This life is worse. I wish I'd been put out of my misery."

"And I wish you had been put out of _my_ misery, you miserable misanthrope!" Stockman yelled.

"You _both_ should have been put down!" Chris and I yelled in unison.

"Now shut up," I finished with a growl. Don walked over to the picture of Casey that hung on the wall.

"April," he said. "There's got to be a way to end all this. Can you get Leonardo and Raphael to meet me?" He had the determined tone in his voice that I'd always remembered and found comforting when we were kids.

"I can try," the rebel leader answered.

Only hours later, my two eldest brothers were in the same building. Leo came first, wearing his black trench coat and those black goggles over his eyes. They covered what could no longer see since years ago. He was covered in battle scars. Raphael dropped to the ground only seconds later, right behind Leo. He wore a brown jacket and the left eye hole in his mask had been sewn shut. He didn't need it anymore. It was plain to see this wouldn't end well.

"What the shell are _you_ doin' here?" Raph demanded.

"Raph?" Leo asked. "April's guys didn't say anything about _you_ being here." I heard Chris sigh quietly beside me.

"Oh, whatssa matta, Leo? I remind ya how ya made us _abandon_ Masta Splinter when he needed us most?!" Raph shoved Leo's shoulder, pushing him a step back. Leo pushed his hand away.

"It's what he wanted, Raph, to save us! If we _had_ gone back there, we would have all been destroyed!"

My hand clenched into a fist at Leo's words. He was right, but it was the fact that made me so angry. Master Splinter was lost the night Shredder attacked our home. We couldn't have saved him, because if we tried, we'd all have died.

"We coulda saved him!" Raph yelled.

"You _know_ we couldn't! He was gone!"

"No!" This time, Raph shoved Leo harder.

"Alright, Raph! I'm through talking. Let's settle this once and for all!" Leo yelled.

A scowl crossed my features and I dropped down from the ceiling, kicking Raph in the chest. This sent him falling onto his back. At the same moment, Don knocked Leo down with his bo staff. Chris landed beside me, keeping extra distance between the two eldest. Leo and Raph both growled before realizing what had just happened.

"What?" Raph asked in complete disbelief. I couldn't blame him.

"Leo, Raph, we need to talk," Donatello ordered. He helped Leo stand while I pulled Raph up by his hand.

"Donny!" Raph exclaimed, hugging the younger turtle. "No way!" He then grabbed Chris and me, ruffling our hair.

"Donatello! You're back! I don't believe it," Leo said.

"Believe it," Mike said as he and April walked into the hallway. "And brainiac here wants to go up against the Shredder."

"We've tried it already, Donny. How do you think we lost Casey?" My eyes averted to the floor and I heard Raph growl for what seemed like the hundredth time in less than five minutes.

"Shredder's place is surrounded by an army of Foot police," he added.

"And Utrominators."

"And Karai legions."

"We can't even get inside to fight."

"And if you could, you couldn't beat him," Stockman added as he came down the hallway with Hun. "The Shredder's new exo-suit is stronger than ever. I should know. I designed it."

"And mad scientist over there didn't make any noticeable weaknesses," I muttered.

"It's impossible," Leo stated.

"Can't be done, Donny," Raph added. Ironically, the one time the agreed on something, it was on the end of the world as we once knew it.

"I don't know what happened to you guys, but the brothers and sister I knew believed that nothing was _ever_ hopeless!" Don yelled. "Please, we can do this!"

"I believe you, Don," Chris said, standing beside our genius brother. I smiled and stood with him.

"So do I." I knew we didn't have much else to lose. After Don had disappeared and Master Splinter died, I'd just about given up hope. Now, by some miracle, Don had come back to us. Maybe would could get another miracle. Leo and Raph shook hands, showing they were willing to work together again as well. They were willing to believe just one last time.

"Alright, we'll do it one more time, but please, tell me we have a fighting chance," Leo answered.

"I've been working on a plan. Do we have any hardware? Exo-suits? Anything?" Don asked.

"Well, we captured a Karai legion-bot that Dr. Stockman has been modifying," April answered.

"Good. That's a start, and there's something we'll need from the lair."

"The lair?" Raph asked. "It got wasted years ago."

"Not all of it."

* * *

As Don, April and I worked on the machines for Don's plan, it was almost completely silent. Chris was standing on the other side of the room, preoccupying himself by sharpening the blades of his knives. Sometimes, it amazed me how he could do that without the use of his eyes. I then noticed Don glancing my way and realized I'd tucked my hair behind my ears, an old habit from when I was a teenager. I couldn't meet his eyes.

"Amy, what happened?" he asked, his voice soft. Chris' head moved up, as if to glance if he'd been able to see. He was obviously paying close attention to our conversation now. I grimaced at the idea of Chris learning of my scars. I'd never wanted him to know. I shook my head and continued with what I was working on.

"Ame, are you hurt?" Chris asked, taking note of my silence.

"I'm fine," I growled.

"He doesn't know?" April whispered, obviously forgetting Chris' enhanced hearing ever since his eyesight left him.

"Know what?" he asked. Chris put his blades back where they rested on his belt and walked over to where I was standing, careful not to walk into anything. "Ame, what haven't you told me?" I sighed and took Chris' hand, resting his fingers against my right cheek, where the scars were. His eyes snapped open in pure shock.

"It was one of our fights with the Shredder, when he destroyed the lair," I whispered. "We tried to fight him off, but it was just too much. He ended up getting me, though just barely. I didn't want you to know, Chris. I thought it'd be better if you didn't." I then turned to face Donatello. "As you can see, Don, I've kept my sight, but these scars are so deep that I've lost most of the movement on the right side of my face. I can't even smile anymore, if there was anything to smile about. Let me tell you, Don, I'd be pretty close to one right now. You've come back and somehow managed to get Leo and Raph back. I have my family again, at least most of it." I hugged my genius brother tightly, a tear rolling down my cheek. I quickly swiped at it before turning to my work.

"Then you got off with the least of the injuries?" Don asked.

"Chris wasn't in the lair at the time, thank God. So, of those fighting, yeah, I got the least of it. And it only cost Mike's arm, Raph's left eye, Leo's eyesight and our father's life. I _should_ have died." My voice turned bitter as I finished.

"Don't say that," Chris said sternly.

"It's true. They tried to protect me. I've always been the weakest. I'm not built like them and I'm not nearly as skilled as you, Chris. It was only a matter of time before I became a major hindrance. As I said, I _should_ have died that day. If I had, maybe our family wouldn't be so broken."

"That's not true. They'd probably be worse without you," Donatello told me.

"Maybe. Guess we'll never know, now will we?"

"So, where'd you get the sais?" he asked after a moment of silence, trying to change the subject. I smirked as best I could.

"They're Raph's. He stopped using them a while back. When he decided to leave, he only told me and Chris. He gave me his sais, saying I'd be able to protect myself better with them than with any gun. He was right about that one. I stopped using my tessen a while back too. It just stopped being effective on our enemies, but I still carry it." Don nodded and silence enveloped the room again. Chris continued to stand right behind me. Every time I glanced at him, I could see the anger on his features.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, finally breaking the silence.

"It wouldn't have mattered," I answered, not looking up from where I worked. I knew he could tell, as my voice wasn't directed at him.

"Like hell it wouldn't have!" That's when I turned to look at Chris.

"What would you have done if you knew, Chris? Gone in there and tried to face Shredder by yourself? Get yourself killed for the sake of a face you can't see?! There was no point in telling you because you would never have known if it hadn't been brought up today! Just let it go." I could feel tears brimming in my eyes once more and cursed them. I hated crying, almost as much as I hated arguing with my brother.

"Don't you think I deserved to know?"

"Probably, but I didn't think you'd want to." My voice broke and I didn't say anything more. I was sure if I did, I'd start crying. Of course, Chris took notice of the change in my voice. The frown left his lips and his expression visibly softened. He pulled me into a tight hug to try and calm me down.

"I don't care about the scars. Like you said, I'll never see them. I'm mad because you were hurt and you never told me," he explained.

"I know, but I didn't want you to worry about me. You've had enough to worry about," I answered and pulled away, turning back to my work once more.

Once the machines were done, Don, Chris and I walked into the room where the rest of our brothers were. Surprisingly, Raph and Leo weren't arguing, though that may have been attributed to the fact they were on opposite sides of the room. Well, it was a start. Leo was leaning against one of the walls while Raph was staring outside through a shattered window. Michelangelo was on the couch in the middle of the room, right in the middle of them both. Leonardo was the first to move, taking a step forward. I walked over to him and he placed a hand on my left cheek.

"You're as beautiful as ever, Amy," he told me with a small smile and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

It had been years since I'd seen Leo and even longer since he'd seen me. His sight was taken from him just minutes before I was attacked. He only saw me as the beautiful young woman I once was. Either that, or he saw what I really was, beneath the surface. Whichever way you look at it, he didn't see my repulsive scar.

"You can say that again," Chris answered with a smile. After a minute, I walked away from Leo and to Raphael. He had the faintest of smiles on his lips as well.

"Good t' see ya, Ame," he said.

"You too, Raph," I answered.

"Ya takin' care of my sais?" I pulled one of them out from the belt I kept them on and twirled it in my fingers a few times. It was as sharp as it had always been.

"Of course." This was the kind of conversation Raph was good at, and the kind I was used to. He'd always had difficulty expressing his emotions, unless it was anger. Then again, almost everything seemed like anger with Raph. Of course, I knew how he was and could read him as easily as I could read Chris' facial expressions. Raphael wanted to make sure I was safe. Asking about the sais was his way of doing so. Finally, I just threw my arms around him. "I've missed you, Raphie," I whispered, using my childhood nickname for him, and he gently rubbed my back a couple times.

"Yeah… me too," he answered as I pulled away.

* * *

**I just couldn't part with her interactions with Leo and Raph... and I just _had_ to show that whole thing between her and Chris because I felt it showed how close they were. Hopefully that worked. Please R&R.**


	3. If Everyone Cared

**Final chapter of Domani. I would have put this up sooner, but I didn't have internet access for a week. Anyway, here's the last chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it, in all of its tragedy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or any of the characters. Chris Nova belongs to Solaris Prime.**

* * *

That night, we were all ready for the attack on Shredder's lair. We knew it would be one hell of a battle, quite possibly our final one. Victory was far from assured, but we had faith in Don's plan. Even if we couldn't win, though, we were determined to make a victory worse for the Shredder than defeat. One hell of a battle…to decide it all. As we used the Tunneler to plow through the Shredder's hide-out, Chris and I finished arming ourselves. We busted into the top floor, Shredder's command center, and the door to the tank opened. As soon as it did, Don, Leo, Raph, Mike, Chris, April and I leapt out of the vehicle for our attack. Donatello was out last, wearing a mechanical suit he and I rigged up to respond to his commands.

"Can the Shredder come out and play?" he taunted.

I smirked, quickly remembering the times we'd all fought as a team. Now, it was just like old times. Karai was standing before a pair of large, Japanese-style sliding doors with her sword drawn. She quickly moved to the side as the panels opened.

"So, the turtles and the children have reunited," Shredder said as he emerged. Always believing us to be beneath him, he referred to Chris and me in such a way. He was an old, wrinkled Utrom, but wore the exo-suit Stockman had spoken of. It was equipped with various weapons, many I'd only seen in books and Master Splinter's scrolls. "It is thirty years overdue, but I will finally put an end to your pathetic lives."

"Shredder, your reign of terror is over!"

"Legions, attack!" Karai ordered and multiple robots entered the room. They all looked exactly like her. "Destroy them all!" All of the Karai legions leapt forward, advancing to attack my brothers and me.

"For Master Splinter!" Don yelled and fired at the robots with his equipped machine guns.

Many of them were torn to pieces and those he missed, April shot. The gun she had was larger, but could only fire one round at a time. Leo, Raph, Mike, Chris and I all ran forward, weapons drawn. I had a pair of powerful hand guns designed by April, firing at every Karai legion that came my way. Chris was wedging his blades into the legions, ripping out their wiring.

"Hun! Stop!" Stockman yelled and I glanced behind me to see Hun maneuvering the wheelchair down the stairs of the tank. "What are you doing?! We're supposed to stay n the Tunneler!"

"Master, please take me back," Hun begged, wheeling up to the Shredder.

I scowled and continued shooting down Karai legions. The next thing I knew, Shredder had stepped on Hun and Stockman, killing them instantly. Though I was glad to be rid of them, I was infuriated by the heartlessness the Shredder had shown. Chris' realization merely by sound was clearly displayed on his face. I lightly grabbed his arm and we slowly edged backwards until our backs made contact with the shells of our three older brothers. We were all surrounded by Karai legions.

"Come on. We gotta buy Donny a little more time," Michelangelo called.

"Keep the bots busy," Chris ordered and we leapt in different directions.

I ran forward with a yell, shooting down every metal form of Karai in my path. Silver and gold tinted hardware scattered as I took them out. I knew I'd run out of ammunition soon, though. I'd have to resort to Raph's old sais if Don didn't execute his plan soon.

"Donny!" Michelangelo yelled. I whipped around to see him surrounded by Karai legions. He was too far away for any of us to help. My breath caught in my throat and time seemed to stop around me. I vaguely felt Chris' hand wrap around my arm to pull me away from another attack. "Donny, I'm-" Mike's cry was cut off by the scraping of metal against a hard substance. His anguished cry echoed before all was silent.

"Mikey!" I screamed, a tear falling from my eyes. "_NO!!!_" The Karai legions backed away from my brother's lifeless body.

"You'll pay for this, Shredder!" Don yelled as he ran forward, aiming for an attack. "If it's the last thing I do, you _will_ pay!" I stared at the body of Michelangelo, my own body numb. The guns fell from my hands. Once more, my family was broken. Chris suddenly appeared in my vision, shaking me.

"Amy, snap out of it! Don't let his death be in vain!" he yelled, his sightless eyes wide. He was afraid. Afraid he'd die, afraid I'd die.

"Chris… Mikey's gone," I whispered, my voice thick. Chris pushed me back, pinning us both against the wall before a Karai legion could hit us. I was thankful his guard never let down for an instant, but I shouldn't have had to rely on him.

"I know, but we have to keep fighting. Just like when Master Splinter died. We're going to live through this. I promise you, we'll live."

I nodded, taking a deep breath, and grabbed the sais from my belt. Running past Chris, I jammed the sais into the nearest Karai legion, quickly disabling it. I did the same to the next, and the next. Not even five minutes later, I heard Chris cry out and turned to see him pinned to a wall by a legion's sword. The blade appeared to be dangerously close to his heart. He was mortally wounded.

"_NO!_" I screamed and ripped the wires out of the Karai legion.

That still left the sword within Chris' chest. Damned if I do, damned if I don't. If I pulled the sword out, he'd die in seconds. If I left it in, it would only prolong his already painful death. The tears welled in my eyes as I saw a trail of blood drip from the corner of h is mouth. A soft sob escaped my lips.

"Ame, don't cry," he said and coughed, blood waterfalling over his lower lip.

"Oh, God. Chris," I cried. I placed my hands on his shoulders, standing to the side of the katana that's till stuck out from Chris. His eyes were squeezed tightly and his face was pale.

"You have to keep fighting. Do me a favor and just cut down my suffering before you cut them down." Another sob fell off my lips as the tears fell freely from my eyes.

"No, please, no," I whispered.

"Looks like I couldn't keep my promise. Amy…" Another cough, more blood. "I'm sorry"

I gently kissed my brother's forehead and pulled the katana out of his chest, allowing his body to slump to the floor. Rage built within me as more tears flowed down my cheeks. Chris had relied on me for years. Later, I'd relied on his heightened senses in tough situations. We needed each other. Now he was gone forever. As this struck me, I finally snapped. I replaced the sais and pulled my tessen out of the sash tied around my waist, opening it. The blade glistened in the light, just as it always had. I'd made my decision. If I was going to die there, in that battle, in that room, I would die with my honor! I ran forward, using my tessen as a weapon of offence, though it was originally designed for defense. I sliced through the Karai legions in the chest area, where I knew from modifying Don's suit there was a weak spot that would disable them. I fought in a blind fury, unnoticing of the things around me, other than the enemies in my sight.

"Ame, look out!" Raph yelled.

Before I had a chance to react, I felt a piercing pain shoot through my back and chest. I looked down to see a blade forced through my body, covered in my blood. Just like Chris' death. The blade was swiftly removed and I fell to my knees as my life energy quickly left my body. The tessen fell from my hand with a harsh _clank_ and my limp body hit the floor. I was leaving this world, to join Chris, Mikey, Master Splinter and Casey. My eyes drifted to where Donatello was. He'd given me my family back, if only for a short time. I knew he'd defeat the Shredder. If there was anyone who could, it was him. A smile formed on my lips at this realization, though it was only half-formed due to the paralysis on the right side of my face.

"Donny… thank you," I whispered with my last breath as the sounds of chaos disappeared.

* * *

**-crosses fingers- I really hope this came out the way I intended it to. See, because I'm so used to writing romance stories, I had a hard time writing that last bit with Amy and Chris while keeping it brother-sister. So, hopefully it came out right. If not, oh well. lol. **

**And, Sol, what do you think of Chris' last line, huh? lol. I couldn't resist. **

**Anyway, please R&R.**


	4. Chris' Ending

**Well... I was looking at this story again last night. Then, when I was laying in bed, I thought about what that final chapter would be like from Chris' point of view, rather than Amy's. So, this is more of an experiment than anything, really. This'll be my first time writing from the POV of a male OC, and one that I didn't create at that. Sol, I hope I keep the narration and thoughts in character. If not, let me know. Well, here goes nothing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or any of the characters. Christopher Nova belongs to Solaris Prime.**

* * *

"Can the Shredder come out and play?" Donatello taunted as he exited the Tunneler that he and Ame had worked on.

I still couldn't get past how young he sounded. Ame had said he hadn't aged a day, but that didn't seem possible. I heard a sword being drawn from across the room and the sound of wood gliding across some sort of guide. It was probably a sliding door, judging by the sound of it.

"So, the turtles and the children have reunited," a harsh male voice said. I knew it to be the voice of the Shredder. It didn't sound quite as deep as I'd known it to be in my childhood and teenage years, but it had that same distinct, harsh tone. "It is thirty years overdue, but I will finally put an end to your pathetic lives."

I scowled at his words and heard the metal whirring of his exo-suit, the one Stockman had spoken of before. I could only imagine what weapons were attached to that monstrosity. My hands gripped the handles of my blades tightly, ready for the attack.

"Shredder, your reign of terror is over!"

"Legions, attack!" Karai ordered. Her voice sounded older as well, but I could recognize it easier than I did the Shredder's. "Destroy them all!"

"For Master Splinter!" Don yelled and I heard a machine gun fire, coming from his battle armor that had been prepared for him.

I also heard larger blasts coming from behind him. They were from April's bazooka of a gun. I ran forward, using my heightened senses to find my enemies and tear them apart. Ame had explained to me where the weak point in the chest plates was. We'd spent hours prior to this battle making sure I could find them on my own. The practice paid off as I ripped the wiring out of each Karai legion that dared near me.

"Hun! Stop!" Stockman yelled and I could hear wheels as they descended the metal stairs on the Tunneler. "What are you doing?! We're supposed to stay in the Tunneler!"

"Master, please take me back!" Hun begged.

I ignored them and continued fighting. That is, until I heard the sounds of Hun and Stockman screaming, followed by a loud _thud_. As far as I could tell, the Shredder had flattened his two former employees. My brow furrowed and a scowl came across my lips as I thought of the cruelty of the action. Those two may not have been the most deserving of life, but they didn't deserve a death like that. I heard footsteps near me, but they didn't sound metallic. They were Ame's. She lightly grabbed my arm and pulled me backwards until I could feel three shells against my back.

"Come on. We gotta buy Donny a little more time," Michelangelo called. His voice had deepened over the years, but he still retained that 'surfer' quality.

"Keep the bots busy," I ordered and leapt forward and to the right. I could hear Ame using her guns on the Karai legions and I continued to rip through them as quickly as possible. It was tiring, though, and I briefly wondered how long I could hold out before Don could execute his plan.

"Donny!" Michelangelo yelled. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned my head towards where I heard his voice. Old habit from childhood that I could never shake. A legion neared me and I sliced through its chest plate, disabling it like I'd done with the others. I couldn't hear Ame or her weapons firing, but I heard another robot near where I'd last heard her. I ran until I came to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her away from an attack. The sound of metal crashed against the hard surface of the floor. I disabled that one as well. "Donny, I'm-" Mike's voice was cut off by the sounds of metal scraping against his shell. His anguished scream was the last I heard of him before the metallic footsteps away from what was now his corpse.

"Mikey!" Ame screamed and I detected the small break in her voice. "_NO!!!_"

"You'll pay for this, Shredder!" Don yelled, rage clearly evident in his voice. "If it's the last thing I do, you _will_ pay!"

The guns fell from Amy's hands, landing with a loud _clank_ to the floor. She hadn't moved and didn't show any signs of starting. I grabbed both of her shoulders and stood in front of her, shaking her. She trembled slightly, though not from my force.

"Amy, snap out of it! Don't let his death be in vain!" I yelled. My eyes were wide, though they wouldn't see anything. Another habit. Fear always brought out primal instincts, so I'd been told.

"Chris… Mikey's gone," Amy whispered, her voice thick. She was on the verge of tears. The light _whoosh_ of metal slicing through air alerted me to the Karai legion about to attack. I pushed Amy against the wall, keeping myself only inches away from her.

"I know, but we have to keep fighting. Just like when Master Splinter died. We're going to live through this. I promise you, we'll live."

Her body shook slightly, this time from the nodding motion of her head, and she took a deep breath. Running past me, Ame began attacking the Karai legions again. I smirked and turned around, stabbing the legion that had tried to attack us just moments before. I just kept slicing away at every robot within reach, keeping my guard up higher than I had in previous battles. I could hear everything around me. Before I could even sense anything, though, I felt the icy hardness of a blade rip through my chest and pin me to the wall behind me. I yelled out as the pain tore through me.

"_NO!_" Amy screamed I heard her rip the wiring out of the Karai legion that had pinned me.

I knew the blade was too close to my heart. It was only a matter of time before the blood-loss killed me. There was no surviving this one. The pain was intense and I just wanted it to end right then and there. Then, I heard Amy sob. I hated when she cried. She'd seen enough torture in this world. Mustering up a brave face, which I doubted was very convincing, I tried to help her out this last time.

"Ame, don't cry," I said, only to cough. The iron taste of blood filled my mouth and it flowed over my lips.

"Oh, God. Chris," Amy cried and placed her hands on my shoulders. She was probably trying to hold back her tears.

"You have to keep fighting. Do me a favor and just cut down my suffering before you cut them down." Another sob fell from her. I hated sounding so blunt at a time like that, but I'd rather not give her reason to prolong the inevitable.

"No, please, no," she whispered. Her voice was breaking from the tears that fell from her eyes.

"Looks like I couldn't keep my promise. Amy…" I coughed again, more blood flowing past my lips. "I'm sorry."

I felt Amy gently place her lips against my forehead before swiftly pulling the sword out of my chest. I withheld a grunt in pain as my body slid to the floor. The last thing I heard were my sister's footsteps running away from me, presumably to fight again. Poor girl had seen too much pain and suffering for one lifetime. I hoped she would find peace by the end of this battle.

* * *

**The end.**

**Man, I need to get out of this tragic mood. If I write another tragedy, I'm going to just start crying. Seriously, I felt bad killing off Chris before. Now, in his POV, I felt worse. Kinda makes me feel like a horrible person, killing off all these awesome characters. Anyway, I hope this turned out as good as the rest of the story. Please R&R.**


End file.
